


I can make more than your coffee warm

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Baristas, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so the dude didn't have any game. He'd tried for weeks to pick up Newt via the worst pick up lines ever invented. On his coffee order. Who even did that?</p><p>Or the one where Newt wants to see how long he can make Minho try and pick him up via coffee cups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can make more than your coffee warm

**Author's Note:**

> Whooptido. Thanks to Julia for helping with bad pick up lines!
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

_Like my coffee? You should try my cooking._

Okay, so the dude didn't have any game. He'd tried for _weeks_ to pick up Newt via the worst pick up lines ever invented. On his coffee order. Who even did that? Cute Asian boys that worked at Starbucks apparently. Newt had seen him a few times, knew his name was Minho (wasn't sure how that was pronounced? Meen-ho? Maijnoo? Whatever, Minho) because he might have sneaked a glance at the boy’s name tag just last week. It was a really poor attempt from the other boy to get anything out of writing stupid shit on his cup (like when he ordered a Caramel Apple Spice once: _Spicy and sweet? Just like you I reckon._ Who even writes that? Who even _thinks_ that?) But Newt quite enjoyed the attention, the smile he couldn't manage to hold in every time he got another cup with something equally bad. _I can make more than your coffee warm_. And it wasn't like the boy was ugly.

He wondered for how long the other boy would continue if he didn't fall for it and ask him out, how many days could he answer “Newt” when someone took his order and how many days would there be a complimentary sentence beside his name. So far, twenty three.

_Your smile looks like a birthday wish._

Newt usually tried a coffee or drink he’d never had before on wednesdays. It was just something he’d started once years ago and kept going. He thought that the cup-line: _Ever thought about trying **someone** new?_ Was actually not that bad but it was a bit stalkerish and creepy that the cute boy remembered. It didn't really matter how good looking he was, there was just some things you shouldn't notice after just a couple weeks. (He had written _tell me if you want me to stop_ the day after and Newt hadn't said a word.)

 _Put your hair up if you wanna date me_ it said one day when Newt already had his hair up. Newt rolled his eyes and saw the grin on the boys face a couple of times before Newt left, without setting up a date.

 _You're cute af_. It was probably one if the less creative line he'd gotten but somehow it was one of the ones that Newt liked best. Like Minho just wanted to tell him that he liked they way he looked without ulterior motive. Not that he actually minded the blunt flirting either, because the _Hey, I lost my phonenumber... Can I have yours?_ he recived the next day was almost enough for him to actually give away his number. Almost.

It was day thrirty before they actually interacted. Newt had been in a call when he'd gotten his coffee and completely forgotten about the sentence that would undoubtedly go with it, so when he sat down by a table after getting his drink, he didn't look to see it. It took him quite a while to remember and when he did, his heart fluttered slightly. _Oh look, I found mine but you can have it 0555-1779931_ it said and Newt looked up to see Minho behind the counter, eyebrows were through the roof, looked like a puppet awaiting his doom and his arms were crossed. He wondered for how long Minho had been waiting for him to see the number. Newt rolled his eyes, picked up his phone and typed out a message. Made sure the number was the correct one before sending the text and then watched as Minho searched his apron for his phone. He looked quite embarrassed when he read the message but looked at Newt as he bit his lip and nodded quickly before he started preparing drinks again. Newt felt quite pleased with himself.

_You fucking suck at pick up lines but I have other things you can try sucking._

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a podfic.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
